


glorious

by create2exist



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Youtubers, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Injury, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, M/M, Minor Character Death, Violence, War, dream and george are evil and gay together, idk how to tag, im a techno and dream apologist what ab it, what would happen if george didnt sleep through lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/create2exist/pseuds/create2exist
Summary: " He looked ethereal as the light hit his delicate features, a mixture of fire and moonlight contrasting and illuminating his eyes. Dream wanted nothing more than to enjoy this triumph by George’s side and watch the world burn from the front row, just like he promised. "Or basically what would happen if George woke up in time for lore streams.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dream/George - Relationship, Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	glorious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anotherhighh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherhighh/gifts).



Showing up unannounced has always been one of Dream’s specialties, light feet and silent breathing being his trusted allies. 

Today was no exception, so he made his way towards Techno’s place with caution and slid through the already open ajar door of the quaint house. He stood there for a second, taking in the sight of Techno and Phil getting ready and making sure their equipment for today was well prepared beforehand.

_Doom’s day was upon L’manberg and there was no way to stop it._

Dream sighed as he leaned against the doorframe, startling Phil and almost making him drop a couple of potions he was brewing.

“Jesus!” Phil exclaimed, earning no reaction from Techno and a chuckle from Dream, “Uh, Techno, you might want to turn around.”

And so he did, finding himself face to face with the masked man, an unimpressed expression showing on his face. “Oh, you’re here,” Techno said as he kept on sorting through chests and building up protection, “Took you long enough.”

“Hello,” Dream stood up straight and made his way inside, not even bothering to close the door behind him. “You can’t rush perfection,” he chuckled, placing his explosive-filled bag on a nearby table as he made himself at home.

Techno and Phil couldn’t help but roll their eyes at his cheekiness, going back to the tasks at hand.

“How’s it going, Dream?” Phil asked politely, looking over at him once he was done with the brewing, “How’s the plan?”

“Oh, the plan is going great,” Dream reached his arm to get his bag once again, beginning to take out his explosives one by one, laying them on the floor for both men to see, “Got this and more already placed in advance, as well as a little secret I haven’t told you guys about…”

Techno stopped sharpening his trident for a second, confused as to why Dream hadn’t told them the complete truth about the plan. This revolution was supposed to be shared, wasn’t it?

“And that is?”

“That is my secret weapon, Techno,” Dream smirked, adrenaline already rushing through his veins and the thought of finally showing off the biggest piece in his board yet, “The one person who’s stood by me since the very beginning,” he got up, walking up to Techno and handing him a piece of TNT, “The light that will start the fire.”

“Quit being vague, Dream,” Phil was stocking up on food and enough resources to summon the withers, his hands full as he walked around the small house, “Who is it?”

“You’ll see,” Dream always liked keeping an air of mysteriousness in everything he said or did, feeling as if that gave him even more power over people than he already had, “Ah, anyway… You two better start packing up, we’re leaving in 20 so we can attack 30 minutes early.”

Techno huffed, the thought of not being 100% in control itching him and making him want to take the lead even if Dream’s plan was brilliant. 

“I’ve got a couple of new spies amongst them aside from the old ones,” the masked man continued as he admired the decor, “And the intel is that, basically, they’re showing up right at 3 since that’s the time we told them yesterday.”

“So, as long as we get there early…” Phil handed Dream some potions, ready for them to use as soon as they stepped foot inland.

“It’s a guaranteed victory,” filling in the word in Phil’s sentence, Dream smirked and took the glass bottle in his hand, saving it for the right time.

“Sounds easy, but now,” Techno had questions, many of which Dream had refused to respond to before the day arrived, “What do you need for me to blow up L’Manberg? I know you’ve got your TNT, but…” he trailed off, expecting Dream to understand without him even finishing the sentence.

“Hmm, do you want to go somewhere alone?” Dream offered, looking Phil in the eyes and getting back a look of confusion and amusement.

“Phil is one of us,” Techno said, sounding defensive.

“Okay, then,” he shrugged, quick to continue and explain their attack in detail, “Putting it simply, I just need you guys to mess with them a bit and keep them entertained as I put up the Redstone machines and drop it all from the sky.”

“The risk is kinda one-sided, don’t you think?”

“Oh, c’mon, Techno,” his eyes rolled, knowing too well that Techno will definitely leave the fight victorious, “you’ve fought them before, you can definitely take this.”

“You’ve got a point there,” Techno said with an air of sobriety, taking pride in his battle skills.

After rummaging through the chests and a couple of discussions, the three set off to battle, parting ways in the middle so Dream could make sure the machines were ready to fire, letting Techno get his pack of dogs and Phil check out the perimeter. It was all going perfectly, just as planned.

Dream made his way to the platform, climbing up carefully and stopping for a second to enjoy the view before the chaos began. It was rather beautiful to him, the calm before the storm and the peace of the empty, unsuspecting nation. A call signal snapped him out of his trance, startling the man slightly.

“Yeah?” he answered, not even bothering with greetings since he already knew who was on the other side of the line. The caller’s voice was barely audible to the outside, Dream being the only one to hear them clearly as they asked a question, “You have nothing to worry about, okay? We’ve been waiting for this moment for so long, babe,” another laugh could be faintly heard, making Dream laugh as well, “We’ll watch them burn from front row seats just like we planned.”

The machinery was ready and equipped, each and every explosive was in place, Techno and the pack were hiding as well as Phil, who was ready to summon the deadly Withers once the show started. 

On the count of three, Techno announced to the citizens they were already there, waiting to catch them as they prepared for war. Confusion reigned the nation, everyone still mid-way into preparation and astonished at the sight of the newly built obsidian platforms in the sky.

Tommy complained, a panicked expression on his face and armor half put on. They were at a complete disadvantage due to how unprepared they were, not even suspecting of the early attack. Dream laughed from the skies as he saw the chaos he had yearned for beginning to brew. 

From an outsider’s point of view, the ones at risk were actually the attackers, but that didn’t stop any of them from inciting fear and disdain into others due to their reputation. They were untouchable, god-like in a way.

“You thought we were gonna be fair?” Phil asked from his position, a cocky smirk on his face, “This is war, Tommy.”

The child looked around for Tubbo, as well as the rest of his friends and comrades, gathering all of them before the trio. Saddened and rage-filled expressions all around, they watched as a single explosive fell from the skies to warn them the war was about to begin.

Punz was the first to step foot in front of Techno, daring to try and hit him before one of his hounds attacked. Behind him followed a blood-covered Alex and Ponk, who met a similar fate and ended up being attacked not only by the beasts but by Techno’s blade.

Dream smiled, watching as it all unfolded from his spot. He let out a menacing laugh once he saw people starting to attack, suddenly fixing his eyes on an old friend’s fighting frame. His movements were predictable, the same as they were before when he used to fight by Dream’s side. It didn’t even feel nostalgic for him, the repetitive swinging of his axe didn’t even make his heart ache or pick up pace. He didn’t care for much in general, so why would he even bother caring about Sapnap? He was a ghost of the past, just another traitor.

The show went on, with Puffy attempting to attack from behind only to get mauled by Techno’s beasts while Jack and Eret tried fighting him off. The scene was less than impressive for Techno, his blood-hungry self wasn’t even sorry for the injured bodies he left behind as he approached an unarmed Tubbo. He ran his blade across his side, only injuring him to make a point and scare Tommy. He needed them to know that _he_ had the power.

“Y’know I’m feeling merciful today,” Techno announced, laughing as he looked back at the blood-covered soldiers, “so, if any of you want to survive just let me blow up this place once and for all.”

“And how exactly are you going to do that?” Alex asked from the distance, rage filling his vocals.

“You’ll see,” he aimed his crossbow at the sky and fired a firework, Phil’s signal to get to work and summon their second biggest threat, the Withers.

One by one, the deadly creatures were unleashed and raised themselves into the dark skies to begin the attack. Each head started firing and hitting people, as well as emblematic structures. All hope wasn’t lost, but the battle was definitely being ruled by the attackers.

More people started coming in and joining the fight, the field already scattered with broken pieces of a once-perfect nation and wounded innocent people. Everything got rough, and everyone’s fighting strategies evaporated as they were blinded by the heat of the moment.

“How could you do this to us!?” Tommy exclaimed with rage-filled tears falling down his dirty face, “Why are all of you fucking destroying all we have?”

Before Techno could speak, a fully suited and armed frame came into view from behind him. Tommy’s eyes widened as he recognized an unscratched familiar face he thought would save him for a second

“Because it’s fun, Tommy,” George said as he walked past Techno’s side, getting closer to the boy, “Because all your nation has done is bring unnecessary chaos and destruction to this place,” he took his shiny blade out and pointed it at Tommy, breaking the distance between their bodies, “And because giving you a taste of your own medicine feels so, so good.”

“I thought you were on our side!” Tommy yelled over the bombarding, his voice breaking, “You were one of us.”

“Oh, no, I’m not on your side,” a chuckle escaped George’s lips before he looked up at the platforms, spotting Dream’s green outfit and smirking, “And I’ve _never_ been.”

Tommy grabbed his own sword, attempting to sneakily attack George but miserably failing and falling to the ground once his opponent pushed him. He cut a bit of flesh in his arm, warning him but not daring to take his life. He wanted to save that for Dream.

Suddenly, he got yanked away from the boy’s body and onto his feet by an angry fighter he didn’t make out through the dust and smoke until he got close. He bit his cheek to repress a smile as he heard a familiar yell.

“Leave him alone,” Sapnap said in a stern tone, axe pointing towards the back of George’s head, “Whoever you are, leave the kid alone.”

George turned around, meeting the axe right on his face and a pair of eyes he knew way too well. Confusion took over Sapnap’s face, his heart dropping in his chest and tears forming in his eyes as the realization hit.

“George?” He said putting down his axe and looking at George in disbelief, “What the fuck are you doing?”

“What do you think?” George raised his sword and mimicked what he had done to Tommy beforehand, the tip of the blade now pointing directly at Sapnap’s broken chest plate.

“Why are you doing this?” The words came out rushed, all the questions in the man’s head wanting to come out all at once, “What happened to you?”

“I woke up, Sapnap, that’s what happened. I saw how you and your new _friends_ destroyed everything we’ve worked for,” George’s tone was calm, yet he felt anger inside of him, “I woke up and realized the times all of you fucked me over, laughing in my face and taking me for a fool.”

“George…”

He pressed the blade further into a crack in his armor, “Now I’ve outsmarted all of you for once,” George laughed, looking around, “Now _I’m_ the one fucking _you_ over! I’m the one that finally comes out glorious…” 

Sapnap snapped out of his sadness and got ready to strike again, fist clenching around his axe, quickly shoving George’s sword away and fighting back. A back and forth began, messy and anger-driven movements versus careful and calculated ones began to dance together in the middle of the battlefield. With one swift move George ended up behind Sapnap, his blade now pressed against his back and pushing its tip against the flesh.

“ _I’m_ the one with the power,” the blade kept on pushing, already marking Sapnap’s back, “Now _We_ are the ones who will burn everything down without you.”

“We?” Sapnap asked in a whisper.

“We,” George echoed before looking up at the sky and putting a hand on the other’s shoulder.

“You’re a fucking traitor.”

“And you’re a fucking pain in the ass,” He said before finally inserting the blade into Sapnap’s back, stabbing him mercilessly.

George raised his blood-covered sword in the air and looked up, giving an expectant Dream a nod. On cue, Dream counted to three and let all hell break loose as he dropped the explosives. 

Yelling and crying could be heard from down below, the unfinished symphony finally coming to an end. He laughed harder than ever before, pride filling up his chest while the flames and explosions ate up L’Manberg.

In between cries and running citizens, Tommy and Tubbo stood silent as they watched their loved land turn into ruins with tears in their eyes. Looking up, Tommy scanned the platforms in the skies only to catch a glimpse of Dream’s burning stare.

Dream kept on looking down and admiring his creation, he felt absolutely invincible, a force to be reckoned with. Suddenly he felt a hand on his, slender and cold fingers intertwining theirs and making him look beside him only to find George.

He looked ethereal as the light hit his delicate features, a mixture of fire and moonlight contrasting and illuminating his eyes. Dream wanted nothing more than to enjoy this triumph by George’s side and watch the world burn from the front row, just like he promised.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” George looked at him with a bright smile, their efforts and months of acting finally paying off.

“Glorious,” Dream looked down and up again, proudly taking in the sight of his making and his lover before pulling George in for a kiss amidst the chaos.


End file.
